FFFaaannntttaaasssyyy
by Vernon Danforth
Summary: You're... one step from death.


You guys are going to fucking hate me for this one. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>.-FFFaaannntttaaasssyyy-./**

* * *

><p>And there she is, with her beautiful almond eyes staring up at the setting sun. The sky is a beautiful sight as well; a dark orange sky with a soft hint of pink. The clouds are very fluffy, and seem to drift across the skyline like big old sail ships carried softly by the wind.<p>

My princess.

She puts any disturbing thoughts at ease with her smile alone. She brings me joy in this old, dim existence.

It's easy to tell by now; I love her.

I love her more than anything. She's all I can think about for some reason.

She can't see me right now. She's here before me, but not paying me any mind. It's alright, though. She never really did. I guess that was always part of the fun.

Heh. The fun.

It was fun, it really was. The events that led up to this exact moment are still in motion.

My hand stuffed crassly down the front of my five hundred dollar pants.

"Careful Sonic, you don't want to leave a stain"

Hahahahaha.

I already left one, I think.

Sweating and panting; watching her from roughly ten feet away. All the clean thoughts are starting to darken. I can see her smile. I can see her eyes. I can see her tits from here.

It's getting hard to see, as the sun's starting to disappear. Twilight; it's always hardest to see during twilight.

-/-

"Isn't beautiful out here? Looks like we just made it for sunset."

"Are you okay, Sonic?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes I just wonder, is all. That there might be some hard feelings towards me."

"What would make you say that?"

"I don't know, I just… I know that you"

"Stop right there."

He spoke softly, touching his gloved finger to her lips.

"Shhh"

Her curious eyes gazed into his.

"It's okay" he sad. "I'm alright."

And that's when he leaned in for the kiss.

-/-

I've given up on her eyes, and closed mine. The mental pictures of her and my expensive pants and shoes grind into the dirt. Her face on my mind; always. My hearts beating faster. This is getting intense, to say the least. The muscles in my face tighten as my eyes seal shut.

"You're ruining that suit, Sonic."

I can still hear her voice plain as day.

-/-

"Will you come to the spot with me?"

"You mean _the _spot? The one we would always go to when we were kids?"

"Yeah. That's the place."

"I don't know about that. That's pretty far, and I have this thing.."

"Please? I just really need someone to talk to, Sal. It would really mean a lot to me."

He was desperate; she could see it in his face alone. She couldn't just abandon him. After all, they had been through a lot together. She just prayed that this wouldn't blow up in her face.

-/-

Unh…

I can feel the sweat from my hairline dripping down my brow. Holding my breath, and listening for her sweet, delicate voice to sing to me again. She should have been a singer rather than a leader. It wouldn't have been near as stressful on her, I'm sure. And it would have been something that came natural to her.

Leading came natural to her as well, I suppose, but singing is a lot easier. And what a voice she had.

I'm getting dizzy, and I can't hold my breath any longer. The images of her beautiful body dissipate from my head, and are replaced with thoughts of rotting animals. Covered in maggots and flies. The air escapes my lungs, and when I breathe in I can almost smell it.

Please, Sally. Sing to me again. I need it.

-/-

And that's when she pushed him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sally"

"What? Is that what you dragged me all the way out here for?"

"Please, just"

"Just what? You come to me asking for help, when you know **damn **well I'm seeing Antoine."

"Don't"

"Shit, Sonic. I thought you were really in trouble. I feel so stupid."

"Sally, I love you."

"You dumped me two years ago, Sonic. Move on, okay? Please?"

"I… can't"

"Ugh"

She turned away from him in disgust, facing the creek below the rock pile they stood next to. She couldn't even bare to look at him anymore.

"Do you have any idea what you're putting me through?"

"It can't be much worse than this."

"How could you say that to me? After all we've been through?"

He paced around her left side, ducking his head to meet her gaze, but again she turns away.

"That's just it, Sonic! You act like I owe you something because I grew up with you. You keep torturing me with all of this stupid bullshit, when the truth is I want nothing to do with you!"

"…"

A sigh escaped Sally's throat

Sonic slumped to the ground by the rocks, and picked one up by wrapping his palm around the smaller side of it.

"I'm out of here.

She took a couple steps forward, and a rabbit hole snagged the front of her right foot, causing her to spill forward, crying out in pain.

"Are you okay?"

Sonic shot up at the opportunity to help her, making his way to the crumpled heap on the floor he knew as Sally. He grabbed her hand, trying to help her up.

"I'm fine" she said curtly, snatching her hand to her breast. "get off of me."

And when she forced herself up with her legs, and started to hobble quickly away, it all hit Sonic again. Memories plaguing his mind like locusts. He started to cry, for the first time in years. It wasn't sobbing; it wasn't a silent cry. He started flat out bawling.

-/-

My breath has stopped, my heart is punding, my thoughts are going crazy, and it's all building up to...

My breath slowly starts back up, deep inhalations accompanied with loud exhalations. My eyes flutter open, and I look at her face, now feet from me. It's over. I've finally finished.

And there she is with her pretty scarlet head of hair. And there she is with her shocked face looking up at the darkening sky. Her lips aren't moving, but I swear I can hear her calling out to me.

"Sonic?"

But I know she isn't there. She went away for good when I hit her on the back of the head with a rock too many times.

It's okay, though. I can just close my eyes and start over.

I can dream.

* * *

><p>[-\/\/\3R0/\/ 543/-\


End file.
